The B. F. Stolinsky Laboratories are engaged in a series of research programs in the field of mental retardation and human development: 1. Developmental Biochemistry; 2. Biochemical Genetics; 3. Cytogenetics; 4. Development Pediatrics; 5. Neurochemistry; 6. Embryology; 7. Nutrition; a. Trace mineral metabolism; b. Carbohydrate metabolism; 8. Organic Chemistry; 9. Developmental Immunology. Work in progress includes the continuing investigation of trace mineral nutritional deficiencies in childhood, and the effect of malnutrition and of various intermediary metabolites on myelination: the design of treatment programs for children with severe reading disabilities; studies of the molecular aspects of early embryonic development and the kinetic properties of lysosomal enzymes whose deficiency results in lipid storage diseases of children; and the development of automated methodology for chromosome analysis, screening procedures for the early identification of children with handicapping conditions, and a comprehensive analytical program for acute toxicology. Another area of the Laboratories is a regional reference center for the diagnosis and monitoring of inborn errors of metabolism. An unusual component of our facility is a good organic chemistry unit with a mass spectroscope.